yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Harlin
| ja_voice = Ryoko Shiraishi | en_voice = Dan Rosales }} Harlin, or''' Haru''' (ハル, Haru) in the Japanese version, is a character and the quaternary antagonist in season two of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime working with Lightning. He is the second generation of Ignis created by Lightning. Design Appearance Harlin is a seemingly young boy with blond hair and orange and red highlights. He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and a white blazer with yellow accents, plus a large red star on his collar, orange pants with yellow and blue accents, a pink belt with silver and blue details, and yellow-white shoes with pink trim and stars. Personality Despite his childlike appearance, Harlin does not act very childish. He is very unscrupulous. While making a wager, he will not uphold his end of the deal upon losing. While he seemed loyal, he shows some resentment towards his role. While he was created to be Bohman's "brother" he did not understand what that meant. He even expressed anger towards him, always having to watch over him. However, despite this, Harlin realized he did truly care about Bohman and understood what being brothers meant after he lost to Blue Maiden. Biography History Harlin was an AI, created by Lightning to become a vessel for the Ignis. However, Lightning decided to create a new AI, in form of Bohman. Harlin, who wielded the "Hydradrive" Deck, spent time to teach Bohman on Dueling. Season two Harlin watched Playmaker and the orange figure Duel. He noted the latter's battle style was crude. He observed the Duel, surprised that Playmaker conducted a Ritual Summon, despite that not being in his record. As Playmaker went on offense, Harlin ordered the orange figure to do something. The figure, once it took the attack, revealed to be a man, who didn't know why was he Dueling. Harlin reminded he was Bohman, Harlin's younger brother, and urged him to continue Dueling to regain their memories. When Bohman was defeated, Harlin went to take Bohman away, thankful he coded Bohman's protection against Ignis, for Ai nearly devoured him. Harlin called upon Bit and Boot to take Playmaker out. However, in a fiery whirlwind, a mysterious person appeared, who let Playmaker chase after Harlin as he went to deal with Bit and Boot. Harlin carried Bohman, and fired Bit and Boot, who argued who lost the Duel against Soulburner. Playmaker tried to stop him, but Harlin reminded that Jin Kolter's data was theirs. Playmaker wanted to know the reason behind this assault, but Harlin simply said something unbelievable would happen soon. He opened a path in the restricted area and escaped with Bohman. Harlin and Bohman were at a castle in LINK VRAINS, and kneeled to a shadowy figure. Harlin confirmed to have obtained Jin Kolter's data, but ran into Playmaker, who had the "Dark Ignis". Furthermore, Harlin explained another man with an Ignis of Fire appeared in LINK VRAINS. The figure foresaw that, and believed they would find the castle soon enough. The figure took the data about Jin Kolter from Bohman, who wanted their memories back. The figure claimed not to have made such promise and removed Bohman's memories, causing him to faint, and told Harlin his brother needed new memories once more. While Bohman was recovering, Lightning assured Harlin that the next version would be emotionally stable. He thought Harlin would do better as Bohman's servant than a brother, for that was just a "designation", which made Harlin sad. As Bohman went to confront Playmaker with the false memories, he followed Harlin around. Harlin questioned Bohman, who exclaimed that he, as the older brother, had to protect Harlin as the younger one. Harlin became furious and stormed away, leaving Bohman concerned. Harlin and Bohman were on a sculpture, which rose above the clouds. Harlin watched Bohman Duel Playmaker, and anticipated of the former a new power that was given to him. He was surprised the two sides anticipated one another's movements. He became pleased when Bohman started countering Playmaker's moves. He believed Playmaker and Bohman would switch places if Bohman were to win. When Bohman took a direct attack, Harlin encouraged his brother to continue, and became amazed when Bohman used Storm Access during a Master Duel. Harlin was surprised of Playmaker's tactics to perform a Fusion Summon. After Bohman's defeat, Harlin declared his brother would return someday. When they received new armors, Harlin knelt to Bohman, who noticed Harlin crying. Later, they watched a digital sunset on the statues. Bohman thought it was beautiful, and reminded Harlin that the AI would grow on and reach humanity's potential. He thought that he and Harlin would be together forever. Harlin went with Bohman to flee from Playmaker and Soulburner. However, Bohman decided to face Playmaker, and Harlin decided to stay and watch the two Duel. He commented on Playmaker's tactics to Ritual Summon "Cyberse Magician". He was surprised to see that Playmaker hurt himself, by having the magician attacking the stronger "Trident Hydradrive Lord". The strategy turned out to empower "Cyberse Magician", whose ATK became 7900, and Harlin noted that Playmaker could also attack with "Cyberse Witch". Harlin cheered Bohman on, who went to use Storm Access skill. He was surprised to see that Playmaker used Neo Storm Access, and use "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" to attack "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch", despite having less ATK. Once the Duel ended, Harlin fled with Bohman. Bohman was meditating, as its force was being absorbed. Harlin went to ask about him; Bohman replied he was fine, but wondered why Harlin was interested in him. Harlin replied it was his duty to look after him, but Bohman reminded he was his younger brother. Harlin didn't believe that, since Lightning had Bohman believe that to manipulate with his emotions. Bohman understood that, but still wanted to believe they were brothers. Harlin thought of himself as a lowly-prototype, since Bohman carried the future of the Ignis, and that made him more important, nor did he understand what being a brother means. Bohman still reminded they would fuse together, which made Harlin exclaim he'd then understand what Harlin's feelings in this. Lightning sent Bit and Boot to face against Playmaker and others, since he didn't wish them to fight in *that* area. Harlin gazed at Blue Maiden, about whom Lightning told to be Blue Angel, but she had changed her form. He informed Harlin that she, known as Skye Zaizen, was a sibling of Akira Zaizen, just as Lightning believed Harlin to be Bohman's sibling. Lightning also warned Harlin not to underestimate her, with Aqua by her side. It was why Lightning wanted Harlin to fight Blue Maiden to stall the group until Bohman's activities were complete, and didn't care if Harlin would win the Duel. Harlin accepted the task, and shrugged, considering Lightning didn't believe he could win. He visited Bohman, informing him that Playmaker's group had reached Mirror LINK VRAINS. Bohman nodded, and despite time running out, he believed his activity will soon be completed. Harlin walked away, but Bohman felt that Harlin wished something else. Harlin denied, for he only wanted to see Bohman. The latter knew that Lightning ordered Harlin to fight off the group as cannon fodder, and believed Harlin wouldn't win, either. Harlin became annoyed, for he had to try, at least. Bohman exclaimed he only wished the best for his brother, but Harlin didn't believe they were actual brothers. In fact, he saw that they were called brothers so Harlin could calm Bohman whenever he had an outburst. Harlin felt that everyone looked down on him like he was inferior, but Bohman still believed of him to be his younger brother. Harlin felt the previous times were just labor: he covered for Bohman whenever the latter was in danger. In fact, Harlin felt the past was troublesome to him, and walked away. Bohman reminded if Harlin lost in this world, he'd be erased. This was no problem for Harlin, who replied that he was a failed AI anyway, and considered himself thankful that he'd never see Bohman ever again. He went on his D-Board, frustrated that he went to see Bohman. As Blue Maiden defeated a BitBoot program, Harlin confronted her. Aqua reported this was Bohman's younger brother, and Blue Maiden felt that in defeating Harlin, she would learn more about their enemy's whereabouts. Harlin took his turn, and summoned "Hydradrive Booster" to Link Summon "Coolant Hydradrive". Blue Maiden noticed he used the same Deck as Bohman's, a statement to which Harlin took offense, for this had been his Deck, and it was he that taught Bohman to use. Using "Hydradrive Rebuild", Harlin destroyed "Coolant Hydradrive" to bring out a "Hydradrive Token". The WATER Hydradrive monster was revived by its own effect. Shocking Aqua, Harlin used Marker's Portal Skill to bring out "Judgement Arrows". Using another "Hydradrive Booster", Harlin Link Summoned another "Coolant Hydradrive", and used the token for "Flow Hydradrive", then used the two Link Monsters for "Twin Hydradrive Knight". Blue Maiden noted that monster limited her cards. Aqua simply reminded her to trust their Deck and continue. Blue Maiden summoned "Marincess Sea Horse", and used her to Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug". Harlin noticed this was a new Deck that Blue Maiden used, but still believed in his knight's abilities. Blue Maiden summoned another "Marincess Sea Horse", and used it and the blue slug to bring out Link-2 "Marincess Coral Anemone". Sending "Marincess Sea Star" from her hand to the GY, her Link Monster gained 800 ATK. Harlin suffered 800 LP damage, as Blue Maiden's monster destroyed his "Coolant Hydradrive". Harlin summoned a token, while Aqua applauded Blue Maiden's skills, who fought for Miyu and her brother. Harlin smirked, since Blue Maiden was not blood-related to her brother, and called humanity foolish for such ideals. Blue Maiden thought Harlin was Bohman's brother, but he denied that. Aqua noticed that Lightning simply used Harlin to motivate Bohman by pretending to be a brother. Blue Maiden replied Harlin could never understand, for even if Blue Maiden was not blood related to Akira, she still had real memories of the times they worked and cared for each other. Harlin refused to listen, and summoned a third "Coolant Hydradrive". He equipped it with "Hydradrive Impact", aiming to defeat Blue Maiden with a single attack. To stop Harlin, Blue Maiden activated her set "Marincess Wave" to negate that monster's attack, which prevented a direct attack on her. In fact, Blue Maiden fooled Harlin, for his monster had to attack, due to "Hydradrive Impact". Forced to fight, Harlin suffered 800 LP damage in the retaliation of "Marincess Coral Anemone". Harlin's knight slashed the latter, and Blue Maiden took 800 LP damage, but she managed to take back her "Marincess Wave" card to her hand. To fight on, Harlin revived "Coolant Hydradrive" through "Hydradrive Nightmare", and had it attack Blue Maiden, who suffered 2000 LP damage. Aqua encouraged Blue Maiden to release her emotions, as she used Shape of Sea Skill to resurrect "Marincess Coral Anemone", who had the exact ATK as the damage Blue Maiden had just taken. Blue Maiden reminded she had to protect what was precious to her. Harlin didn't believe in that, but gasped as he thought of Bohman. Blue Maiden summoned a third "Marincess Sea Horse", and used it and her Link Monster to summon "Marincess Marbled Rock". Using "Marincess Wave", as she controls the Link-3 "Marincess" monster, she negated Harlin's knight's effects. Harlin still reminded that "Judgement Arrows" doubled the ATK of "Twin Hydradrive Knight". However, Blue Maiden sent her "Marincess Sea Star" from her hand to the GY twice, boosting her monster's ATK to 4100. Harlin still reminded he had some LP left, but to assure he was wrong, Blue Maiden played "Marincess Current", which added the damage Harlin took - 1200 for her Link Monster and 1000 for Harlin's Link Monster, summing up to 2200. Harlin was knocked off, and recalled the time when he and Bohman watched the sunset. He realized that was the bond they shared as brothers. He realized those were the true memories they shared, and now he fell of his D-Board, realizing that Bohman would never see his worthless brother ever again, and vanished into thin air. When Bohman lost the final Duel against Playmaker, he saw a vision of Harlin. Bohman knew it was his time to pass away and be with his brother for all eternity, and vanished. Deck Harlin uses a "Hydradrive" Deck which is supported by the Link Spell "Judgement Arrows". According to him, this was originally his Deck and he was the one who taught Bohman how to use it. Duels Trivia *Similar to Bohman, Harlin seems to be inspired from HAL 9000 (Romaji: Haru Nai Sauzando) from Science Fiction writer, Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey Series. In the story, HAL 9000 is an AI Supercomputer whose programming malfunctioned and tried to eliminate the five astronauts. Eventually, HAL would be shut down by David Bowman. 9 years later, HAL would be revived and eventually be transformed into a "Star Child" as well. During the last installment of the series, HAL and Bowman would merge together into a new being known as "HALman". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters